Big Time Twitter
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Logan gets bullied by his fans on Twitter and he can't deal with it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I don't owe BTR (unfortunately). This is a serious story, I guess. It's about being bullied and what it can actually do to a person. In this fanfic the person being bullied is Logan. He is being bullied on Twitter by some of the fans. I personally hate bullying! It is so wrong to hurt another person for whatever reason and I guess that's why I'm writing this story. Hope you'll enjoy it and see what bullying can do to a person. **

Logan decided to quickly check his email and Twitter. He grabbed a cup of Starbucks coffee and looked at his Iphone. He was always curious to read what his fans had to tell him. He knew he didn't post all that much himself, but he got lots of tweets himself daily. The BTR boys often talked to each other about twitter. The messages from fans were mostly positive, although they sometimes got some criticism too.

Lately, Logan had been receiving a lot of negative tweets. The messages always involved his singing, dancing or even his outer appearance. Their content was very personal and hurtful. Logan sometimes literally had to make himself open his Twitter account. He never ever mentioned this to any of his friends or family members before. He kept pretending to be the happy pop star without a care in the world in their presence. But the hurtful messages didn't do his self-confidence any good! He wasn't sure how long he would be able to cope with it anymore.

Logan sighed deeply and decided to check his Twitter anyway. He had a number of new tweets. The first tweets he read were adoring fans who posted how much they loved him. Logan smirked. He always thought it was awkward when strange girls hit on him, but it was also very flattering being called 'handsome, sexy and hot' by girls all over the country! He scrolled down a bit and immediately regretted doing so. He again had lots of hateful messages!

_Do you honestly think you can sing? _

_You don't belong in this band. Kendall, James and Carlos are much better!_

_You're a worthless dancer. Your moves are never in sync with the others and your timing sucks._

_The other band members are hotties. What are you? Nothing like a hottie._

_Better go back to studying and stop bothering us with your worthless singing and horrible dancing._

_You're so tiny. You just look like a big scared kid on stage._

_You're way too skinny! Are you even normal?_

_The others are muscled and you're nothing like that. You're just fat!_

No matter how hard he tried to control his emotions, it didn't work for one minute. Tears were stinging his eyes. Why did this happen to him? What did he ever do to deserve this? He tried so hard!

His vocal coach at the studio had told him what a great voice he had and had even showed him some extra tricks to fully explore the possibilities of his singing voice. He also paid extra attention when Mr. X was teaching them a new choreo. He practiced over and over again until he was sure he had it down. Mr. X had complimented him already. Obviously he had learned a lot and he was becoming a very good dancer.

Logan was also a very insecure young man, although he didn't exactly have a reason to be insecure. He wasn't too tall for a boy his age and he was skinny too. He had remained this slim while training and playing hockey for a couple of years back in Minnesota. But his body was also toned! So although he looked great and cute at the same time, he still was a very shy boy. It was all getting a bit too much for him to handle.

He knew he had to do something! He couldn't take it anymore, it was all getting to much for him to handle. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he finished packing a few pieces of clothing in his suitcase. He had to get away from it all for a while! Logan took his Iphone and called the airline. He bought a one-way ticket to Europe. Camille, Logan's girlfriend since a couple of years, temporarily moved to London for a big filming job. She would stay overseas for about six months and Logan missed her a lot. He went for visits every now and then and he now decided to pay her an unscheduled visit. He needed her love and support now more than ever!

He also arranged for a cab to pick him up at the Palm Woods and would take the late night flight. He spent another evening with his bandmates and Kendall's mom and little sis, but never told them he would be leaving. He didn't say much at all that evening.

"Loges, are you feeling okay, man?" Kendall asked him worry evident in his voice.

'Me? I'm just tired, I guess," Logan lied. "I think I'll be going to bed a little earlier tonight."

That night Logan crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. He wore a simple white V-neck, a pair of skinny black jeans and a pair of white Converse. He grabbed his suitcase from his closet and left the room without waking up his fellow roommate Kendall. He took a good look around apartment 2J and then left. The taxi was waiting for him and took him straight to the airport. Logan got out, went to pick up his ticket and checked in. He picked up a cup of Starbucks coffee and waited to board his plane.

Logan shivered in his short sleeved shirt and decided to put on his hoodie for the flight. He felt nauseous too. The harsh words in the tweets kept running through his mind and he felt his eyes beginning to sting. He was happy to be boarding. He took a seat and sighed. It would be a long flight, but he would be with the girl he loved for a change and he desperately needed to be loved right now. He tried to eat a little something in order to settle his aching stomach, but that didn't work. He also tried to rest a little bit, but that didn't work out either. Upon arrival in London he was dead tired and feeling sick to his stomach, but he was happy he got to be with his girl. Finally!

He hurried to claim his bags and all but jumped into a cab. He couldn't wait to be with his Camille once again. After what seem to take ages, he finally arrived at the house the film studio rented for her. He hurried out of the cab and rang her doorbell.

Camille heard the doorbell ring. It was late and she was already in her pajamas. Who could possibly be ringing her bell at this hour she wondered. She decided not to open the door.

Logan nervously waited outside her door. All of a sudden he realized she was not opening her door. It's really late, he thought to himself. Maybe she is scared to open the door, because she doesn't know who it is? She could also be sleeping already? He took out his Iphone and typed a text message.

_Cami, babe. It's me. Standing right outside your door at this very moment. Wanted to surprise you. Open the door. Please._

Camille heard her phone beep and grabbed it from the table. She read the text and immediately noticed it was a message from Logan. She nearly ran to the door.

"Hey you," she said happily.

"Hey you," he replied.

"Come in," she said. "You're freezing! You do know it's winter here, don't you? Did you at least bring a hoodie?"

Logan was still shivering when he entered Camille's place.

"I forgot, but yeah my hoodie is in my backpack," he said.

"Come her," Camille said pulling him into her warm embrace.

Logan pulled her even closer to him.

"Missed you so much," he said. He buried his face into her wild brown curls.

"Me too," she said snuggling closer to him.

They let go of one another. Camille now noticed that there was something wrong with her boyfriend. He acted strangely.

"Logie, baby, are you feeling alright?" She asked him. She looked him straight into the eyes.

"No," he stuttered. " I … I …"

Camille worriedly looked at him. He looked paler as usual she noticed and his eyes were blood shot and red rimmed. She gently caressed his cheek without saying a single word.

"I can't take it anymore," Logan said while breaking down completely.

Camille wordlessly pulled him in her arms to comfort him.

"Shh," she said soothingly. "I'm here now. You're not alone."

All of a sudden she felt him go limb in her arms.

She tried to lower him to the cold floor without dropping him. She was thankful he was a light weight.

Logan regained consciousness as soon as his back made contact with the cold tiles on the floor. He shivered. Camille kneeled beside him and gently stroked his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey," she said softly. "Lie down for a bit, okay. I know you're cold, so I'll get your hoodie for you. But I want you to stay down for now, okay."

Logan nodded.

Camille grabbed his backpack and got his grey hoodie. She helped him put it on while he was still lying down on the floor. She sat on her knees next to him.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" She asked him after a little while.

Logan softly nodded his head.

"Okay, let's get you up then and into the couch," she said.

Logan tried to stand up, but was still swaying. Camille put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her neck. She noticed he was really weak.

"Let's take baby steps, okay, Logie Bear," she said.

"Okay," Logan replied.

She supported him all the way to the couch and helped her boyfriend to get comfortable. She gave him some extra pillows and put a warm, fuzzy blanket over his still trembling form.

"Sweetie, did you eat anything at all on the plane or get some rest?" She asked him.

"No," Logan answered her. "I'm not feeling so well either right now."

"Are you nauseous?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he said looking even more miserable.

"I'll get you a bucket just to be safe, okay, sweetie," she stated.

Logan felt bile creep up his throat. The whole situation had made him physically ill. He shivered and hugged the blanket closer to his body. He was glad he got away from everything. He didn't feel like being on stage and performing anymore. If he was that bad as people told him, nobody would miss him anyway. The girls all fell for guys like James, Kendall and even Carlos. So they also wouldn't miss little, insecure, nerdy looking Logan, right? Logan was feeling even worse by now! He realized his self- esteem was completely gone. He felt tears pool in his dark eyes and his stomach was seriously upset by now. Camille returned just in time with the bucket. Logan took it from her and threw up violently.

"Oh poor baby," Camille said while soothingly drawing circles on his back. "You really are sick. Maybe you're jet lagged?"

Logan nodded his head. He tried to stop convulsing all together, but it hardly worked.

"Logie, don't hold back," she said gently stroking his raven black hair. She rubbed his arms and felt him trembling.

He couldn't hold back anymore and threw up all over again. Hot burning tears ran over his cheeks. His stomach hurt like hell. Camille did her utmost best to try and calm him down.

Finally. After about half an hour the whole ordeal was over and Logan's stomach seemed to be empty. He was panting heavily by now and looked a complete mess. Camille got a washcloth to clean him up. He was shaking like a leaf by now. Camille tenderly caressed his cheek.

"Feeling a bit better?" She asked him.

"I feel worthless," Logan managed to say. It came out more as a whisper and tears were freely flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Logan? Where does this come from?" Camille said getting worried. "What is it? What happened?"

But Logan couldn't say another word. He broke down and cried his eyes out.

"Oh, Logan, baby," Camille said while pulling him in a warm embrace. She hugged him close to her body and let him cry.

Camille was really worried by now. She knew her boyfriend was shy and really insecure, but she never once saw him break down like this before. She knew something was seriously wrong with him. She pulled him even closer towards her and gently rocked him in her arms.

"It's alright, baby," she whispered in his ear. "Whatever it is that is bugging you let it out. Let it all out! Don't hold back. It will do you good to let it all out. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you."

Logan kept on crying and Camille had tears in her eyes by now too. She hated to see her boyfriend hurt like this. Whatever it was that was bothering him, it had hurt him beyond believe. She wordlessly kept rocking him in her arms until he finally calmed down a bit.

"Sorry," he sobbed.

"Don't be," she said. "You're obviously hurting a lot and you needed to get this out of your system. Don't apologize to me. I'm here for you. I love you, Logan. I really truly love you. I want to help you deal with this problem if you let me in." She softly caressed his cheek. "Does anyone know you're here?"

He shook his head still sobbing.

"You have to let the guys and Mrs. Knight know where you are," she said.

Logan shook his head again.

"Did they do this to you?" She asked.

"No," he said softly.

"So, they need to know your whereabouts, sweetheart," she said. "They'll be worried sick about you otherwise. Do you want that?"

"Guess not," Logan replied.

He looked so heartbroken and vulnerable and Camille was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"Let me text Kendall real quickly to say you're okay and with me," she said.

Logan nodded. Camille took her cell phone and texted Kendall as she told Logan.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Camille asked softly.

Logan said nothing. He took his Iphone from his back pocket and opened up his Twitter account. Camille noticed his hands trembling like crazy. His breathing had picked up too. He fumbled a bit on his cell phone and handed the device to his girlfriend without saying a word. Camille took the device from him and started to read through the messages.

Logan was trembling even more and tears ran down his cheeks once again.

"Oh my God," Camille said while reading. "How can they do this to you. It's so horrible! How can they hurt such a sweet guy like you. Oh poor baby, you don't deserve this." Tears were now running down her cheeks as well.

She pulled Logan in her arms and they both cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****This chapter just might be rated a bit more M, 'cause I'm suggesting that something happens between the both of them at the end of this chapter. The boys will also come into this story in a little while. Not sure when exactly. Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you again to all the reviewers and those of you who favorite or follow the story. **

**Chapter 3**

After a while he calmed down once again.

"Care to tell me how long this has been going on?" Camille said.

"For some time now," Logan managed to choke out.

"And you never told anyone?" She asked.

He merely nodded his head.

"Baby, why?" She asked.

"It's all my fault," he said. "I mean, they're right. I'm not a good singer or dancer. I am way too shy to be a pop star and I'm not even half as good looking as the rest of the guys. I'm just this nerdy kid who is really smart and happens to be a friend of the other band members. I should just quit BTR altogether. It wasn't my dream anyways. I always just wanted to be a doctor."

"Logan, don't say that," Camille said. "It's not true. You have a beautiful voice and I simply love the way you can hit these high notes. When you are singing on stage, you look so happy! And you give it your everything. You are also not a lousy dancer at all. I think you're doing really good. You have improved a lot. You just need to be a little less shy and it will be alright. Plus you so are good looking! You're handsome and sweet and just plain smoking hot. Girls all over the world all willing to throw themselves at your feet. I'm so lucky that you choose me as your girlfriend."

She softly caressed his cheek and looked into his innocent dark eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," she said. "You're so vulnerable and so hurt right now. I hate to see you like this. Don't worry! We'll get through this together. Please don't get yourself all worked up over this and don't leave the band. You love being a part of BTR. And the band needs you. The boys need you. You need to learn to focus on the fans that love you not those who bully you. I can't stand bullies. I am willing to help you and support you, but you have to promise to open up to me, Logan. Okay?"

He merely nodded his head and tried to swallow his remaining tears.

"Cami, can I stay with you for a while?" He asked. "I need you. I really do. I don't want to be alone right now. I don't know what I would do."

"Please don't say that, Logie," She said. "Don't harm yourself. Off course you can stay with me. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Thanks," he said. He stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Camille asked softly.

He merely nodded his head.

"Let's go to bed," she said. She gently took his hand and led him to her bedroom. She gently pushed him down on her bed and made him sit on the edge of it.

"Still feeling nauseous?" She asked.

"Yeah," Logan admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll get you ready for bed," Camille answered.

She pulled of his hoodie first and he let her. His head hung low and he looked really tensed. Camille undid his belt and helped him out of his skinny jeans. He was now sitting on the edge of her bed wearing his v-neck and his boxers. Although he looked a mess, Camille couldn't help but feel attracted to him. But she knew, she just had to comfort him right now.

"I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute," she said softly and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

He grabbed her wrists and said: "No please, don't leave me."

He looked like a big scared kid. Camille pulled him into a tight embrace and hugged him to her chest. He was sobbing again uncontrollably.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I promise."

She held him tight and rocked him back and forth until he finally calmed down a bit. Camille noticed he was shaking like a leaf.

"Let's lie down," she said.

They never once broke the embrace. They didn't speak a word and Camille just held her boyfriend and gently drew circles on his back to help him calm down.

"Try and get some rest," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't," he said.

"Sweetie, you absolutely need to rest," Camille said. "You're worn out and depressed. You need to sleep.

"It doesn't work," Logan said. "I get nightmares all the time about being bullied. It is just so frustrating."

"I think I can take your mind off of things for a while," Camille said tenderly.

Logan looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Camille pushed him on his back and straddled him. She kissed him passionately without waiting for him to say anything whatsoever. Her hands roamed all over his firm upper body until she reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled the shirt off over his head with one swift move. Logan was too surprised to even react. She swiftly attacked his lips once more and deepened the kiss. Logan closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him. He was slowly starting to defrost and to relax a bit more.

Camille's hands travelled all over his chest and toned abs and she massaged his muscular upper arms. Logan allowed her to touch him and visibly relaxed some more. He still had his eyes closed but his facial expressions showed just how much he enjoyed the treatment his girlfriend was offering him.

"Oh handsome," Camille said breathlessly in his ear. "We'll get through this together. I promise. I want to be with you so bad right now. You're so hot!"

"Camille, you're so gorgeous," he replied in a deep sexy voice. "Please help me! I need you. I really need you so badly right now.

Camille softly cupped his cheek, looked into his deep dark eyes and kissed him firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The night started out very peacefully. A few hours later, Camille brutally awoke when she heard Logan scream in his sleep.

"It hurts so much," he screamed. "Why? What have I done to deserve this? Stop doing this to me. I can't take it anymore."

His eyes were still closed and he was tossing and turning in his bed. Beads of sweat were visible on his pale skin. Camille sat up straight away. She gently brushed her hand through his raven black hair in order to calm him down. Logan merely flinched at her touch. He woke up and sat upright.

"Logie, sweetie," Camille said. "It's okay. You were having a nightmare. I'm here now. Don't worry. Just calm down. Okay?"

Logan's heart was nearly beating out of his chest and he was trembling like a leaf. Sweat was pouring from the poor boy's forehead. Camille pulled him into a tight embrace and this time he let her. She realized how upset he really was and gently drew circles on his bare back. The gesture that used to calm him down didn't seem to work at all.

"Let it all out, Logan," she whispered in his ear. "Don't hold back."

He broke down once again and cried. His whole body was shaking and his heart hammered away in his chest. Camille pulled him even closer in her arms and rocked him back and forth again. Tears were streaming silently down her own cheeks. How could somebody hurt a sweet boy like that, she thought?

She let Logan cry for a while, but what worried her the most was the fact that she couldn't get him to calm down at all. She tried everything and did her utmost best, but nothing seemed to work at all. Logan's breathing was hitching in his throat by now. Camille realized she had to call for help. She quickly grabbed her cell phone of her nightstand and called her doctor. She explained what was going on and he promised to come to her house straight away.

"Logie, you need to calm down," she said trying to comfort him.

He nodded his head. He was almost gasping for air by now.

"Logan, please," she pleaded. "You're hyperventilating. You need to breath normally again or you'll pass out."

Logan helplessly looked at her.

"Wait a minute," she said. "I'll get you a paper bag to breathe in for now. I called my doctor. He'll be here anytime now."

She ran out of bed and quickly got a paper bag out of her closet. She returned to her boyfriend straight away. Logan was already about to pass out.

She made him lean against her chest and held his head. She handed the bag to him and he held it over his mouth and nose.

"Breath in and out slowly now, baby," she said to him.

Logan did his best to calm down, but it didn't seem to work one bit.

The bell rang and Camille sprinted towards her front door. She let her doctor in and they both came running into her bedroom. The doctor sat down next to Logan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, young man," he said. He instructed Logan what he should do, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm going to have to give him a shot," the doctor told Camille. "I'm going to give him a strong tranquilizer for now."

Logan's eyes widened in pure terror.

"He hates needles," Camille said while softly stroking Logan's damp raven black hair.

"I have no choice," the doctor said to the both of them. "He's close to passing out already."

Camille could feel his body getting limb in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said soothingly. "I'm here with you. Don't worry. You'll be alright soon. Just don't look at the syringe."

The doctor quickly gave him the shot. Logan was still on the verge of passing out.

"Stay with me, Logie," Camille said. "Please try."

It didn't take long for the tranquilizer to do its job. Camille felt him slowly starting to relax more in her arms. His eyes were drooping and he had a faint smile on his lips.

"It's okay, baby," Camille said. "You're going to be just fine now."

She softly lay him down in bed and tucked him in. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and let him sleep.

She tiptoed out of the room into her living room to have a quick chat with the doctor.

She told him about the bullying and how much it effected Logan. The doctor listened to her.

"He has a hard time dealing with this," Camille said. "He hasn't even told anyone until now and apparently it has been going on for a while now."

"The extreme stress can make him really sick," the doctor said.

"Logan already has a lack of self-confidence," Camille explained. "He now thinks he's worthless and just wants to drop out of the band he is in.

"I see," the doctor answered. "Well, I'll let Mr. Mitchell sleep for now and I'll be back tomorrow during the day. I'll give him a full physical to make sure he's okay. If his condition really is serious, we need to find some counseling for him. You told me he looked tired and complained of a lack of energy and he's also extremely nervous all the time. I already suspect he is suffering from a burn out. The medication will work for about 4 to 6 hours. I would keep a close eye on his, Miss Roberts. Call me back if you need me."

Camille went back to bed. She looked at her Logan's sleeping form. He looked peaceful for now and Camille was grateful for that. She snuggled closer to him and also let sleep overtake her.

Camille woke up first the next morning. She immediately looked at her boyfriend, but he was still sleeping. Camille quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone. She noticed that Kendall had texted her.

"Logan is with u. Thank God! He just left. What's happening? Mom is losing it."

Camille decided to quickly call him.

"Camille, what's going on? Is Logan alright?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, Logan is with me alright. But he is hardly doing well," she said.

"Is he sick?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Camille said. "There is no easy way to explain this to you, guys."

"God no," Kendall muttered.

"No no," Camille said. "It's not cancer."

"Oh thank God for that," Kendall said. "But what is it then?"

"Kendall, Logan has been bullied really severe for quite a while now," she explained.

"What? How? Who did this to him," Kendall said. He was getting angrier by the minute. "I swear to God he'll suffer for this."

"It's more than one person, I'm afraid," Camille explained.

Kendall boiled in anger by now.

"Who are they?" He said. Camille noticed how angry he was.

"There BTR fans, I'm afraid," she said.

"What?" Kendall yelled. "How?"

"He has been getting some really nasty tweets," Camille said. "It's so bad that it actually physically makes him sick. He has been throwing up and I had to call the doctor to administer him a tranquilizer last night."

"Poor, Loges," Kendall said. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know," Camille answered. "You know, Logie. He is a shy and scared person. I'm sure he didn't want to bother us with this."

"My God," Kendall said completely shocked. "How is he now?"

"He is still sleeping," Camille said. "The doctor will be back today. He thinks Logie is suffering from a burn out. It's bad, Kendall. He is even thinking about quitting Big Time Rush."


	5. Chapter 5

"He can't," Kendall almost yelled. "We really need him. We're nothing without him. He's gotta know that."

"Kendall, Logan doesn't act like himself right now I'm afraid," Camille said. "I have never seen him so hurt in his life. He has been crying a lot, but he refuses to really talk about the problem. The doctor is going to check him out, because he has been throwing up all night."

"He didn't say a word to any of us about him leaving to come and see you," Kendall said. "We were worried sick when he wasn't at the apartment anymore."

"He acted on impulse. He was so hurt that he needed to get away from it all," Camille explained.

"You're still in London, right?" Kendall asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I will do my best to keep him out of the press here."

"Maybe that's for the best," Kendall agreed.

"I'm really worried about him, Kendall," Camille said. "I think he'll do something to himself once he's left all by himself."

"It can't come to that," Kendall said. "Keep a close eye on him. He needs you now more than ever."

"I know," Camille said.

The both agreed to keep in close contact. Camille hung up the phone and decided to check up on Logan. She gently sat down next to him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, handsome," she said softly.

Logan had a faint smile on his lips but the smile didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

Logan tried to sit up, but his stomach immediately did some very strange flip flops. He put a hand to his mouth and tried to swallow the bile that had crept up in his throat. Camille noticed it straight away.

"Are you nauseous again?" She asked him.

Before she could say or do anything, Logan ended throwing up all over the bed. He held his stomach with both of his hands.

"It's okay, baby," Camille said. "I'll wash them later, don't you worry about that."

Logan kept on convulsing heavily. His face was all tensed up. Camille could see he was in a lot of pain. She put a hand to his forehead and noticed he was burning up.

"Logie, you're feverish," she said. "Let me get you something."

She ran to her bathroom and fetched a wet washcloth for his scorching hot forehead and a bucket. She tried to cool him off a little with the washcloth.

"Oh God it hurts," Logan cried out.

"I know, sweetie. I know," Camille said. "Your whole body is completely upset with what has happened to you. The doctor will be back shortly."

She softly ran a hand through his damp raven black hair.

A little while later, the doctor arrived again at Camille's house. Camille explained how Logan had been throwing up again and that he was running a fever.

"That's not good," the doctor said. "I'll examine him to see what is going on."

"Hi, Logan. I hear you're not doing so well this morning?" He asked.

Logan nodded his head shyly.

"I'm like really hot and I have been throwing up all morning," he explained to the doctor. "It hurts so much too."

"Let's have a look, shall we," the doctor said.

He took Logan's temperature which was pretty high and his pulse and blood pressure. His blood pressure was very high too and his pulse was racing. He felt Logan's abdomen as he complained about a bad stomach ache. Every time the doctor pushed down on his skin he nearly jumped out of bed in pain.

"Logan, you have a serious infection of the stomach," the doctor said. "It's all caused by extreme stress. You are starting to dehydrate too. I'm going to check your blood for possible infections. Can I have your right arm, please?"

Logan looked a ghostly pale by now.

"Baby, it's okay," Camille said soothingly. "He really is afraid of needles," she said to the doctor.

"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing," the doctor said softly. "Just lie down on your bed again for a minute and don't look at the syringe."

Camille sat next to him and pulled his head away from the syringe. She read pure terror in his dark brown eyes. She softly placed a kiss to his scorching hot forehead.

The torment for Logan was finally over. The doctor examined him some more and decided to admit him to the hospital for a few days.

"No, no please," Logan cried.

"We really need to start treating you, Logan," he said.

"Can't you treat him here?" Camille asked. "He doesn't want to be away from me and we need to keep him out of the press at all time."

The doctor frowned and looked at Logan.

"Logan is one fourth of Big Time Rush, the popular band," she explained. "The media will have a field day when they find out he's in the hospital."

"I see," the doctor said. "Well, I suppose I can try to treat him here at your place. As long as his condition doesn't get even worse, we can manage that."

The doctor had to insert an IV line into Logan's arm with medication for his stomach problem and his fever and fluid to stop him from dehydrating. He also got a monitor to check his heart rate and blood pressure all the time and was ordered to stay in bed. The doctor promised to check him over at regular basis. He ordered Logan to start eating some light food too.

After the doctor left, Camille returned to her bedroom and sat down next to her boyfriend. He looked a complete mess.

"Hey," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"The pain is a bit better," he responded. "Stay with me, Camille. Please don't leave me alone and don't make me go to the hospital."

He sounded so vulnerable it nearly broke her heart.

"I won't leave you, Logan," she said lovingly. "Don't worry! I love you and I'll never ever leave you. I'll be by your side the whole time. Get some rest, honey. You're gonna need plenty of that."

Logan smiled faintly and closed his eyes. He snuggled closer towards his girlfriend and she held him. She softly stroked his cheek to sooth him in his sleep. She was relieved that his temperature was starting to drop already and his heart rate was at a steady pace now too. She decided to nap with him for a little bit too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****It took me a while to update this story, but here is a new chapter. I hope you all like it! I must admit, it's not the easiest piece to write. I really wanted readers to feel the actual pain of the victim (Logan in this case). Thanks a million again to all readers/reviewers and those of you who follow/favs this story. Stay tuned! It's not over yet!**

Chapter 6

Camille woke up a little while later. Logan was still sound asleep. Camille put her hand to his forehead and noticed that his fever had gone down. His heart rate seemed to be almost back to normal too. Camille very gently got out of bed and decided to let Logan sleep for a while longer. She decided to start reading her script in the living room and checked on Logan every now and then.

Logan's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room and tried to remember where he was. The room didn't look at all familiar at first and Logan almost immediately tensed up. Where was he? His foggy mind was trying to focus. He turned his head to the side and noticed the IV attached to his arm. He heard the soft beeping of the heart machine he was attached too. He was so confused and his stomach seemed to be upset too.

"Hey sweetie," Camille said softly. "I see you're awake again. How are you feeling?"

Logan now noticed that she was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Cami," he said relieved. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but never reached his eyes as it usually did. "I'm okay, I guess."

"No, you're not," Camille said.

Logan looked away and fumbled with the sheets on his bed.

"You're far from okay," she said softly. "You're depressed. You need to open up to me, baby. That's the only way I might be able to help you."

"I'm not depressed, just a little bit upset," Logan tried to argue.

"Yeah, right," Camille said. "That's why you snuck out of 2J in the middle of the night without telling a soul where you would be going and decided to jump on plane to come and see me. That makes sense!"

Logan sighed.

"They're better off without me anyway," he said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I never really did fit in with the group," he went on. "They are all daredevils. They're fearless. They love pulling pranks and I'm just plain lousy at them. They enjoy their schemes and I'm the one who keeps them from having fun. I'm the frightened and pessimistic one, remember."

"You're also the smart one, Logan," Camille said. "You make sure that their stunts don't make them end up at the hospital. You're a very good listener and in case you didn't know you give excellent advice."

"You heard Gustavo: I can't sing and I'm a lousy dancer. I'm not muscular like the rest of the band and they are far more attractive then I'll ever be. I'm too small and too skinny and too nerdy to be … performing. I .. r r really should just s s stop."

"That's so not true," Camille said. "I simply love the way you sing and you're a wonderful dancer. You are by far the most handsome and cutest BTR member and personally I think you are so hot. So what if you're not tall and quite skinny, I don't mind. You're absolutely not nerdy at all and you should keep performing because you love to."

Logan was looking down at his hands again. He was so vulnerable right now and Camille hated to see him this hurt.

"Logan, I love you," she said. "I love you so very much. I don't think I've ever loved anyone the way I love you. Those fans that tweet these nasty comments about you are so very wrong. They don't deserve to be called fans. They should be supporting you instead of hurting your feelings. You may not think so yourself, but you are a strong boy. Despite you being shy, you're a pop star. You moved all the way to L.A. from Minnesota with your friends, but without your mom and dad to support you. Not every teenager is capable of doing that. Meanwhile, you're still top of your class. You're still a straight A student and you take advanced classes. But you're also ready to help your friends when they struggle with something and you volunteer to tutor them. I know there is not such a thing as a perfect boyfriend, but you're getting very close to being one, Logan Mitchell."

Logan looked up at her and noticed Camille now also had tears in her eyes. He was really touched by what she said to him.

"Thanks," he said. His voice trembled as his emotions almost took over. Tears pooled in his dark eyes and threatened to spill all over his pale cheeks once more. "You have no idea what that means to me. I love you so much, Camille."

Camille pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't worry, sweetie," she whispered in his ear. "We'll get through this together. I promise."

The doctor returned later that day to double check on Logan's condition. His fever was gone by now and his heart rate was back to normal. But he still felt nauseous sometimes, although he no longer had to throw up. The doctor told the couple that Logan was suffering from a stomach infection caused by severe stress. He got medication to cure the infection and needed to rest.

"We should really call Kendall and tell him what happened," Camille said to Logan once the doctor had left.

"You're right as usual," he said. "I should let my friends know what happened."

Camille got her laptop and opened up her Skype account. Kendall was online. She decided to try and give him a call.

"Hey, Kendall," she said.

"Hey, Cami," he answered her. "So how is Logan doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks," he said as Camille turned her laptop a bit so Kendall could see Logan.

He was propped up in bed wearing his white V-neck again, but he still looked a ghostly pale.

"Hey, bud," Kendall said. "It's good to see you. You sure you're okay?"

"Not exactly," Logan admitted. "I have a stomach infection which causes nausea and I still feel weak and all." He tried to smile, but his smile still didn't reach his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us, Loges?" Kendall asked. "We could have helped you. We would have been there for you! You're always there for us. We need you as our best friend, our buddy. BTR needs you. Who else can reach the highest notes effortless? You're a great singer and a great dancer and you love to perform. Don't let the bad comments get you down. We'll have your back, bud, as always. We're a team! If they hurt one of us, they hurt all of us."

Logan had to swallow. "I I … don't know .. w what to s say," he stammered.

"We love you, Logie. We always will," James said.

"Yup. We're best friends forever," Carlos said trying to cheer Logan up.

"Now you rest a bit and we'll deal with Gustavo and Griffin for you," Kendall said. "And stop worrying, okay. They totally understand what you're going through and they want you to take as much time as you need to get well again."

Logan was happy to spend some more time relaxing and spending time with his girlfriend. He had really missed her a lot. He accompanied her to set and tried to get a grip of his life again. The couple spent hours together walking hand in hand at the park talking about what had happened. Very slowly, Logan started to feel better again. He gained his self-confidence again bit by bit. By now he was smiling again and his smile reached his eyes once again. Camille couldn't be happier about that. The one thing Logan wasn't allowed to do was check his Twitter account.

Kendall was extremely mad at the fans that had hurt his best friend and so were James and Carlos. They decided that the fans needed to know what had happened to their friend, due to the bullying on Twitter. So Kendall took to Twitter and explained the fans that Logan had been physically sick from getting hurt by some fans. He made clear that the band was very upset about that and said they wouldn't perform anymore until their friend had completely recovered. James and Carlos had re-tweeted his status and said that they totally agreed. Even Camille had re-tweeted Kendall's comment.

They immediately got reactions back from their Rushers. Their fans completely understood their statement and wished Logan the very best. Most of them even had the most beautiful compliments for him. But the nicest thing came from one of the Rushers. She had trended on Twitter that the fandom should send gifts for Logan in order to wish him well.

Kendall, James and Carlos had noticed this and were very pleased. Kendall had informed Camille and told her to check #WishLogieWell on Twitter. Camille also loved what the fans did for Logan. Kendall had replied to the nice fan telling them they could send all gifts to Rocque Records. From that day on, the studio had been showered daily with lots of gifts. The fans didn't just send him wishing well cards and drawings, but also t-shirts and caps and stuff like that.

"What's with all of this junk?" Gustavo had asked, but he had to admit he was proud of what Kendall and the guys had accomplished for their best friend. "We can't send him everything," he said. "He'll never be able to board the plane when he comes back." Kendall, James and Carlos had to agree. "We can always e-mail him a picture," Carlos said. "Carlos, that's a great idea," James and Kendall said in unison. Kendall asked Camille what she thought about that and she was thrilled with the idea. Logan was slowly getting back to his normal self and she was sure it would only help him to get over the whole ordeal.

After one of their usual walks down the park, Camille told Logan that she had a little surprise for him.

"What is it?" Logan asked. He had no idea what to expect.

Camille made him sit down in front of her laptop and opened up the e-mail with all of the gifs send by his Rushers.

"The guys defended you on Twitter and just basically told fans how disappointed they were with all of the hate tweets you had received. They explained just how badly hurt you were and that they wouldn't perform again until you were all better," Camille started to explain.

Logan blushed slightly.

"You've gotten heaps of tweets saying the nicest things about you," Camille went on. "And one Rusher started a trend to get you gifts to wish you all well again. That's what those all!"

"Really," Logan said. He was so overwhelmed by the love he got. He read some of the tweets and couldn't help but blush even more. He smiled and the smile reached his eyes once again. Camille smiled too. She was glad he was finally getting back to being his normal self.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I finally added another chapter to this story. This one really takes more time to write (and to think about what to write basically). I can safely say that Logan is recovering in this chapter, but it's not over yet. I'm currently exploring a few options on how to twist the plot a bit again … The story will have a happy end. Being bullied is already bad enough and I wanted the problem to be solved in this case. I'm an optimist. I always hope for the best. So he'll be suffering some more over the next chapter(s), but I'm not planning on torturing Logan. He's too cute ;-)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and all of those who follow or read this story. It's so great! I enjoy reading what you think about this story. **

**BTW: I don't owe BTR (unfortunately). **

**Chapter 7**

Logan was slowly making progress. He had listened very well to the advice of his doctor and therapist. He rested a lot and took his medication as ordered. During the counseling sessions with his therapist he had really opened up, although that was very hard for him to do so. Camille had been by his side all the time. She did a great job taking care of her boyfriend's well-being.

The couple contacted the other BTR boys at a regular basis. They also noticed that Logan was slowly returning to his normal self. He would be ready to return home shortly. Gustavo and Kelly had been very supportive and deeply cared for Logan's well-being. They were also glad he was getting better once again. But Griffin had been on their case non-stop. He wanted the guys to start recording and performing once again.

"Look, Griffin, Logan is not ready just yet to start performing again," Gustavo explained his greedy boss. "We have been talking to his therapist and he is slowly starting to make progress, but he's not okay yet. He had been under enormous pressure which caused not only a bad stomach infection, but also his burn out. He needs lots of rest, so please get of his case."

"What if I add a bonus to his wage?" Griffin said, not really paying attention to a word Gustavo was saying.

"Come on," Gustavo said. "It's his health were talking about. You cannot bribe him to come back."

"Well if that doesn't work, I'll threaten him." Griffin said coldly. "If he doesn't return within two weeks, I'll replace him."

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" Gustavo exclaimed nearly yelling on top of his lungs. "Logan is part of BTR. We need his high pitched voice. He is really talented and we need him to hit the high notes."

"Well if he still wants his spot in the band, he'll do exactly what I tell him to do," Griffin said.

When the guys got the call from Gustavo, they went straight over to the studio. Gustavo quickly explained them what was going on.

"What?" James said. "He can't do that! It's Logan's health we're talking about. That's way more important."

"I agree," Gustavo said. "But Griffin is going to threaten to replace him if he doesn't return."

"He is not ready to come back yet," Kendall said. "I mean, we've been talking to him and he is getting better. But he is not the 'same' Logan just yet. He still needs to work on his self-confidence."

"I know," Gustavo said.

Right at that time, Gustavo got a Skype call. He checked the ID of the caller and noticed that Logan was calling him. He took the call immediately.

"Hey, smart dog," he said. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Logan said still looking somewhat pale. He was nervously toying with the buttons of his cardigan. "I … um … got an e-mail from Griffin. He is ordering me to come back or he'll fire me." His voice trembled and he was super nervous.

"Logan, I know and I'm sorry," Gustavo said.

"It's not your fault, Gustavo," Logan replied. "We all know what Griffin is like."

"Yeah, well I don't agree with him," Gustavo said. "You still need some time to get better."

"I'm doing okay," Logan said. "And I have been out of the picture for about 3 months now. I guess I'll have to come back sometime."

"We do miss you an awful lot," Kelly said.

"I know. I've missed you too," Logan answered her.

"Hey, we've missed our bud too," Kendall said. He and James and Carlos also appeared in view now.

Logan smiled. "Yeah. Me too!" He said.

"So what are you planning to do?" Carlos asked getting all curious.

"I'm coming back," Logan said determined. "I think I'm strong enough to pick up where we left off."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gustavo said still worrying.

"Yep! And I have to come back next week, because Camille is going back too," he said smiling at his girlfriend. "She has wrapped up with the filming and we're flying back home next Wednesday."

Everyone was thrilled that Logan was coming back. He informed Griffin about his return. Gustavo made sure that Griffin got the wrong flight information, so he could make sure that there was no press at the airport when Logan and Camille would return home. He made sure that Freight Train could pick up the couple anonymously and bring them back to the Palm Woods.

All of their friends were waiting for them upon arrival. A banner was hanging in the lobby. It read "Welcome back Camille and Logan". Everybody cheered once they entered the lobby. Camille and Logan smiled brightly.

"It's good to have you back, bud," Kendall said hugging Logan close. He always did act as if he was his big brother.

"It's good to be back," Logan said.

"I really have missed my math tutor," Carlos said also hugging his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Carlos," Logan said. "I'll help you again from now on."

"Hey man, I've missed you so very much," James said. He squeezed Logan real tight.

"Watch it, James. He can't breathe!" Kendall said.

Logan felt light headed for a minute and was gasping for breath.

"It's okay," he managed to croak. "I've missed you guys too."

"Camille," Kendall said. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done for our best friend. You're the best!"

They all ended giving her a group hug.

"I love Logan like an awful lot," she admitted looking at him. "I loved to take extra care of him. I think we've only grown closer to one another."

Logan eagerly nodded his head. "I love you too, sweetie," he said softly.

Mama Knight was also waiting on the couple with tears running down her face.

"Oh, Logan, sweetie," she said hugging him close. "I've missed you so much. My poor baby. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I feel much better again, thanks," Logan said hugging her back. Mrs. Knight really was like a second mom to him.

She gently caressed his cheek. "You still look pale and you've lost weight," she said in a concerned voice.

"Yes, he has lost some pound due to the bad stomach infection," Camille said. "But once he can start sipping smoothies again, I'm sure he'll gain a little bit of weight again." She winked at her boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you, Camille," Mrs. Knight said. "You have been so good to him taking care of him when he needed you the most. I'm sure it was hard for you too."

"It was sometimes seeing him so heartbroken and vulnerable," Camille admitted locking eyes with Logan. "But we've made it as a couple. I think we have an even stronger bond by now."

She pulled Logan close and kissed him. This time, he wasn't nervous at all. He eagerly kissed her back and didn't even care that the whole Palm Woods was watching them.

"Aww," everybody said.


End file.
